Jon
is a contestant from Season 1, Season 2, Season 5 ''and Season 10. He is most known for being a losing finalist in his first three seasons he has played, as well as his extremely close, unwavering and questionably sexual bond with fellow winner Ms. Plum. He also was the first winner of the ''Big Brother spin-off series, ''Big Brother 1''. Season 1 Jon began the season by not making many waves, and after placing last in the first immunity challenge, decided to lay low for the rest of the first round. After this, it became apparent that this strategy wouldn't work for much longer, so Jon teamed up with Zach and Aren, with the three hoping to target Greeny due to his willingness for making big moves that he displayed at the first vote. Despite fears that AJ would team up with the rest of the puffles, the newly built alliance voted strong, and even though Rogi and AJ both voted for Jon, Greeny's stray vote resulted in Jon just barely surviving. Not wanting to be in that situation again, Jon dominated in the next challenge, securing himself a spot in the final four, and stayed loyal to his alliance with Aren, choosing to target Rogi as the last remaining puffle. This led to a tie vote, and knowing that AJ was unlikely to flip and Zach wouldn't vote against his own puffle, Jon flipped his vote against Aren, sending Aren home on the revote. With his alliance crumbled, Jon teamed up with AJ in order to blindside Zach, who was attempting to get Jon out at the final four, leaving Jon with a clear path to the end. Despite making it to the final two with Rogi, Jon's game was seen as the weaker of the two, resulting in Jon losing by a single vote in the final tribal council jury vote. Season 2: Fans vs Favourites Jon started the game in a fairly comfortable position on Fans vs Favourites, reuniting with his old allies Zach and Aren to take control of the Favourites tribe. Despite this, he also made sure to stay close to Ms. Plum, ensuring that she didn't become a target early on. With the Favourites losing the first immunity challenge, the tribe looked to take out a puffle to keep their strength, resulting in Jon's close connections to everyone on the tribe paying off for both himself and Ms. Plum, as Greeny became an easy first vote off. Not going back to tribal until the merge, things were continuing to look good for Jon as his alliance continued to pick off the others, first bringing in Shiloh as a number to vote off Kevin at the first merge vote, before turning that around to vote out Shiloh's own puffle Blue the very next vote. Already with an immunity win under his belt and both a clear majority alliance and sub-alliance with Ms. Plum, Jon had grown to be viewed as a large threat, so his alliance went back to working with Shiloh behind Jon's back, sending home Ms. Plum, much to Jon's dismay and grief. Vowing to avenge Ms. Plum, Jon won the final immunity challenge, and targeted Shiloh alongside Zach, with Zach winning the tiebreaker challenge the two competed in. This landed Jon back in the final tribal council once again, where he fell one vote short of victory yet again, receiving only Ms. Plum's vote to win. Season 5: Champions vs Challengers Jon returned once more in Champions vs Challengers, deciding to play a much more aggressive and villainous game than he had in prior seasons. Early on the tribe had a clear divide, due to the unresolved conflict between Chocolate and Snack, two of the finalists from the previous season. With Chocolate still resenting Snack's win over him, the tribe almost unanimously came together to vote off Chocolate. This lead to the Champions tribe going on a small winning streak, not going back to tribal until the tribe swap. At this point, Jon was split apart from Aren and Kevin who had voted Chocolate with him, leaving him with just Snack from that vote, as well as Ms. Plum who hadn't voted with them but was still close to Jon, and Ned who had swapped onto the tribe. This put Jon and Ms. Plum into a position of power, with Jon leading a blindside against Snack for being a clear threat given that Snack was the only winner on the cast, as well as the fact that Snack was trying to target Ms. Plum. With Ned on board with Jon, the blindside was successful, and Jon had gotten his first blood on his hands. This continued onto the next vote, as Jon and Ms. Plum split their votes between Ned and Aren, fearing an idol (which they both possessed), and after Ned played his idol and a tie vote was forced between Aren and Ms. Plum, Jon's ties he had built with Ned proved useful, as the two agreed to send Aren home with an idol in his pocket. As the merge hit, Jon's position only strengthened, as he not only won the first immunity challenge, but also found the merge idol, cementing him into a power position. Everyone then came together, with most people agreeing to Ned's plan of taking out the puffles first. With Ms. Plum not being the first target, Jon gladly went along with the plan of taking out puffles, voting out John Cody first, and as it came around to Ms. Plum's turn to leave, was quick to play an idol on her to save her, blindsiding Ned who set the plan in motion in the first place. Ms. Plum became a target once again, so Jon attempted to split apart Villager and Roxy, given that they were a pair and Kevin, the only other option, had immunity. This worked, as he convinced Roxy to turn on her own puffle, allowing an easy path for Jon and Ms. Plum to the end, with Jon winning the last two immunity challenges to top it all off. Despite his dominance over most of the game, the inevitable happened, and once again Jon fell just one vote short of winning, with Ms. Plum being crowned the winner of the season. Season 10: Legends Jon came into Season 10 looking for redemption after three second-place finishes, quickly forming a pair with Shapeshift on his tribe due to Shapeshift seeking redemption of his own based off past performances. With the two locked in firmly, Jon had no qualms in losing the opening immunity challenge for his tribe, gaining an idol clue in the process which he successfully used to find the Cadencia tribe idol. This rubbed his fellow tribemate Twinkerbelle the wrong way, so she attempted to target Jon for elimination, but was too late as Jon and Shapeshift stuck together, sending Twinkerbelle home. Not facing tribal council again until the swap, Jon was the only member from his original tribe to be swapped onto the new Charlacaña tribe, where all three pre-existing Charlacaña members still resided, making up a majority in the tribe of five. Despite this, Jon was able to work alongside Louise and Josephine to vote AJ out at the first tribal, leaving Matthew seemingly on the bottom. At this time, Jon was also able to find the Charlacaña tribe's idol, marking his second one in just the pre-merge phase of the game. Despite all this success, Jon was completely blindsided at the following tribal council when Josephine and Louise both turned on him, meaning for the first time in four seasons, Jon was voted out of the game. Puffles Jon is the owner of Ms. Plum from Season 1, Season 2, Season 4 and Season 5, as well as Chocolate from Season 4 and Season 5. Trivia * Jon is the only person to be a losing finalist on multiple occasions, placing second on his first three seasons he played. * Jon is the first person to be voted out with two immunity idols in his possession. * Every season Jon has played, Ms. Plum has also played, with the exception of Big Brother 1.